1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to providing a user of a vehicle voice communication with a service provider through a mobile device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, there has been a desire for a low-cost, data-only telematics solution. Such a module may have no voice capability, and may only have power and controller area network (CAN) bus connections to the vehicle. The module could likely include a data-capable network access device (NAD) (e.g., CDMA 1× or GSM GPRS/EDGE) and a vehicle bus interface.
This system could have all of the usual telematics capabilities such as stolen vehicle tracking (SVT), door/window control, remote start, diagnostics, etc., but may not directly have voice capabilities. However in this scenario, the system would lack certain voice related features that are currently available from telematics systems, especially in an emergency call environment.
In view of the foregoing, it is apparent that there is a need for a system that provides voice communication to an occupant of a vehicle through a mobile device.